Intangible
by Portidaz
Summary: Kal-El ha ganado. Solo él es el nuevo amo y señor del planeta, y del universo si así lo desea. Como un nuevo y omnipotente dios, se alza sobre el resto de la humanidad. Ahora que su amada Lois no está, solo Batman hará de confesor y apoyo moral del nuevo emperador. Aunque este no lo quiera. (Ambientado después de los sucesos de Injustice 2)


**Notas de autora:** Poco que decir sobre este OneShot. Sentía que necesitaba un descanso de _De vaciones en la batcueva_, y aquí está. Quería hacer algo corto y directo. Espero que lo disfrutéis o al menos que no os aburra.

* * *

Las botas de Superman resonaban por los pasillos de la Atalaya. Temibles, potentes, seguros...Su traje reforzado, brillante y de colores vivos, simbolizaba un planeta unido por fin. La Tierra unida por un solo mortal...Un ex mortal. Puesto que ahora Superman, Kal El, como se hacía llamar ahora, era el único y supremo amo del planeta…,y del universo, si así se lo proponía también.

Los demás súper héroes, los supervivientes de la masacre de Brainiac hace ya un tres meses, se pusieron rectos cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al líder de la nueva liga de la justicia. Lo vieron entrar y andar por la sala como el amo que era.

Kal sonrió, mirando a los demás, fue hasta su asiento, más grande y mejor decorado que los demás, y se sentó. Batman esperaba detrás de él, de pie. Él ya no se sentaría más en esa mesa. Nunca más. Su voz nunca volvería a ser oída. Había perdido ese derecho.

-Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Qué tenemos hoy? -Preguntó Kal, paseando la mirada por los demás.

-Los gobiernos se adaptan cada vez más a nuestras nuevas leyes. Suponemos que en una semana todo estará reunificado y consolidado. Las ciudades perdidas y reubicadas se adaptan bien. Pocos problemas...en países de oriente. Pero iremos Black Adam y yo ha solucionarlos en cuanto termine la reunión. -Le informó Diana, su segunda al mano. Su mano derecha.

-Sí. No hay muchos más incidentes. Nadie puede hacernos frente, ¿no? -Sonrió el antihéroe negro, respondiendo a Diana.

-...Ya. Bien, seguid así. Cyborg, intenta restaurar el orden en esa zona. Instala más cámaras si es necesario. Quiero que Brother Eye llegue a cada rincón del planeta. -Exigió Kal.

Cyborg asintió, apuntándose la tarea mentalmente.

-Los demás, seguid vigilando vuestros sectores del planeta. ¿Está lista ya mi reunión con el presidente de Estados Unidos? -Kal alzó una ceja, mirando a Diana.

-...No ha respondido a nuestros mensajes. Pero le haremos una visita nosotros mismos, cuando volvamos de Oriente. -Sonrió Diana.

-No, iré yo mismo. Sino quiere responderme...tendré que ir personalmente a hablar con él. Avisad a la prensa para cuando sea la reunión. El mundo querrá ver cómo doblego a la mayor potencia actual de planeta. -Explicó Kal, notando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Batman giraba la cabeza y torcía la boca. -...¿Tienes algún problema? -Cuestionó girándose para mirarlo.

Batman lo miró, con las manos detrás de la espalda, negó con la cabeza.

-Me ha parecido que sí...Dilo, Bruce, ¿qué problema tienes? -Insistió, ganándose malas caras de parte de algunos que seguían simpatizando con el pobre Bruce.

-...No podemos obligar a jefes de estado, elegidos democráticamente, a reunirse con nosotros. -Dijo Bruce, tragando saliva después, sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

-Perdón...¿he oído un "nosotros"? -Cuestionó Kal, achicando los ojos. -Sabes que tienes terminantemente prohibido hablar, Bruce. -Le recordó.

Lo agarró del antebrazo y tiró de él, haciendo que Bruce se inclinara y lo obligara a mirarlo a la cara. Bruce tragó saliva, viendo los ojos del kryptoniano. Los demás se pusieron tensos, mirando el enfrentamiento para nada equilibrado.

-Lo siento… -Emitió Bruce, en un susurro.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Clark le cruzó la cara, haciendo que Bruce girara la cabeza. Flash y Hal hicieron el impulso de levantarse para salir en defensa de Bruce, pero Diana les dirigió una mirada asesina y de advertencia. No les quedó más remedio que volver a sentarse y bajar la cabeza.

Bruce, por su parte, seguía siendo el humano más difícil que Kal había conocido. Habían sido tres meses de doblegarlo, insultarlo, humillarlo y maltratarlo para poco o nada...Bruce seguía cometiendo faltas de respeto como esta a menudo. Y no solo en la intimidad que compartían. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo, se zafó de su ahora dueño en un movimiento rápido y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la sala a paso ligero.

Kal desorbitó los ojos, mirando cómo su esclavo se iba, humillándolo a él. Miró a los demás con mirada peligrosa y se levantó.

-La reunión queda finalizada, id a trabajar. -Ordenó antes de salir detrás de Bruce.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantaron y se fueron cada uno a sus tareas, sin rechistar.

-¡Bruce! -Gritó Kal, unos pasos más atrás de este. -¡Bruce! -Volvió a gritar, gruñendo entre dientes.

Pero Bruce no se dio la vuelta ni frenó. Y si no frenaba por sí mismo, necesitaría la ayuda de Kal para hacerlo. Dicho y hecho, este se impulsó hacia él con potencia. Bruce se giró, intentando esquivarlo pero en lugar de eso, fue derribado por Superman, que lo tiró al suelo y lo empujó contra este, reteniéndolo y agarrándolo del cuello.

-Que sea la última vez...¡que me humillas delante de los demás! -Le gritó hecho una furia.

Bruce gruñó, con las manos agarradas a la muñeca de Kal, buscando respirar.

-Eres mío, Bruce...Y como tal, tienes que respetarme. ¡Me lo debes! ¡Todo el planeta me lo debe por salvarle el puto culo! -Kal tenía la cara pegada a la de Bruce. -Y si no quieres que cumpla mi promesa de humillarte públicamente delante de todo el planeta...pórtate bien. -Le amenazó, hablando despacio. -Creo que ya tengo claro lo que te haré, ¿sabes? -Sonrió, soltándole el cuelo para girarlo bruscamente, quedando sentado sobre sus gemelos y con una mano sobre su espalda, impidiéndole levantarse. -Creo que te llevaré a la plaza más grande del mundo...Me parece que está en Indonesia...estará abarrotada de gente. -Explicó con una sonrisa en la boca.

Bruce alzó el puño, intentando pegarle un puñetazo certero. Kal agarró sus manos, poniéndolas detrás de su espalda. Un pequeño crujido sonó, proveniente de los huesos de Batman. Este emitió un gemido de dolor, arrugando la cara.

-...Como iba diciendo, allí te exhibiré delante de todos. Puesto que ya saben quién eres, dejarte la capucha puesta será más divertido...Cuando haya la gente suficiente… -Ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose después para susurrar en el oído de Batman. -Rajaré toda tu ropa y te violaré allí mismo...Cientos de miles de personas en directo, y unos cuantos billones más si contamos internet y los medios como la prensa, todos ellos...mirando cómo Bruce Wayne se derrite entre mis brazos. Viendo cómo el multimillonario de Gotham se deshace entre gemidos y jadeos...mientras me suplica que pare...o mientras que me pide más y más. -Kal se rió levemente, entre dientes. -Mi mensaje llegará al fin y al cabo. Bruce Wayne, Batman, es mío…Y quien se atreva a tocar mis cosas, morirá en el intento. Literalmente. Yo personalmente me ocuparé de matarlo. -Dijo esto último entre gruñidos, empujando su aliento caliente en el oído de Bruce.

Este lo escuchó todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, retorciéndose de dolor mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio de la rabia e impotencia. Y del miedo y la desesperación. Kal no mentía. Batman sabía que él era capaz de hacerle todo eso ahora, y más cosas. También notó que para Kal, ya no era un ser vivo. Ahora Bruce era simplemente una "cosa" más de Kal, algo que nadie podría volver a tocar de nuevo. Recordaba cuando una vez Barry le acarició la espalda, consolándolo después de que Kal se propasara con él delante de los demás. La respuesta del amo del universo fue que Superman lo empujó contra la pared, agarrándolo del cuello y amenazándolo. Bruce tuvo que suplicarle que parara y que lo soltara...Kal estuvo a punto de ahogarlo. Le faltaron diez segundos de nada.

-Mírate...Das pena. -Dijo aflojando su agarre. -En esto ha quedado el temible caballero oscuro. El amo de la noche. El murciélago de Gotham… -Sonrió. -¿Recuerdas esa vez que me prometiste que eras mi amigo? ¿Que nunca me traicionarías y que...podía confiar en ti? -

Bruce hizo memoria. Claro que lo recordaba...ojalá volvieran a ese tiempo. Ojalá pudiera evitar todo esto. Extrañaba esos tiempos, igual que extrañaba ser libre. Salir por las noches a patrullar su ciudad, luchar contra los villanos más temibles, encerrarlos en Arkham...Cosas tan simples como salir por la calle, charlar con Alfred...O con alguien que no fuera Kal. Ya no podía hablar con nadie más tampoco. Y los que estaban por la Atalaya ni siquiera se atrevían a hablarle.

Clark se empezó a obsesionar con él después de lo de Lois...No tenía a nadie, solo a su amigo del alma. Y cuando Clark mató a Brainiac y se convirtió en el nuevo emperador...fue aún peor. Todos sus miedos, frustraciones y cargas con las que cuenta alguien que ha obtenido tanto poder y responsabilidad en tan poco tiempo, fueron volcados en Bruce. Todo eso en un simple humano sin poderes, incapaz de defenderse por muy inteligente que fuera. Y más si tenemos en cuenta, que después de que Clark obtuviera la sabiduría y omnipresencia de Brainiac, se convirtió en alguien; literalmente, inmortal e inmune frente a cualquier otra presencia, estatuto o fuerza.

-...Suéltame...por favor. -Le pidió Bruce, tragando saliva.

-Pero qué pena das. -Repitió Kal, suspirando y soltando sus manos. -No puedo pedir más, supongo...eres un humano después de todo. En realidad es culpa mía por estar contigo, ¿no? -

Kal se levantó de Bruce, apartándose de él. Batman se puso a cuatro patas, levantándose despacio. Kal hizo una llamada, hablando por el pequeño audífono de su oreja.

-Cyborg, voy a hablar con el presidente, prepara el campo. Y llama a la prensa. -Le dijo mientras observaba a Bruce recomponerse.

-Ahora mismo, Kal. Estarán allí en breves. -

-Bien. -Colgó y sujetó a Bruce por la mandíbula, mirándolo a los ojos. -Volveré luego...Quiero encontrarte en la bañera y listo para mí para entonces. -Exigió, frunciendo el ceño.

-...¿Cuándo volverás? -Preguntó torciendo la boca, sin apenas hacer contacto visual.

Kal se lo tomaría como un acto de rebeldía.

-...No lo sé. Te avisaré. No me controles. -Gruñó y lo empujó hacia atrás, separándolo de él con asco. Luego avanzó por el pasillo, alejándose de él.

Bruce se acarició la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró y andó por el pasillo buscando a su única aliada clara en aquel lugar. Pero antes, su camino fue cortado por otra persona. Wonder woman se chocó con él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bruce, ten cuidado… -Gruñó. -...¿Y Kal? -

-Se ha ido a hablar con el presidente, Diana… -Asintió, señalando por donde se había ido.

-...Bien. -Sonrío satisfecha, siguiendo la dirección.

Bruce la miró irse...Sabía que entre Diana y Kal había algo. Él no podía tener relación con nadie más, pero Kal sí. Y no solo con Diana...sabía que casi todos los días estaba con alguien distinto. Casi siempre mujeres, Bruce suponía que él era el único hombre con el que estaba...pero no lo sabía al cien por cien. Podía oír las conversaciones con los demás sobre "las otras". A veces, después de que Kal lo hiciera con él, sacaba el móvil para hablar con ellas, incluso. Le daba igual si Bruce lo sabía o no.

Total...no podía ir a ningún sitio.

Llegó por fin al lugar indicado, allí, Kara, sentada en un rincón, esperaba a que las horas y días pasasen. Estaba encerrada. Castigada hasta que decidiera apoyar a su primo por fin. Se giro cuando oyó los pasos y los latidos de Bruce. Sonrió complacida, levantándose y acercándose a él. Apoyó las manos en el cristal.

-Hola Bruce… -Lo saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Kara… -Suspiró, sentándose rendido. -¿Qué tal estás? -Preguntó mirándola.

-Oh, bien bien...Bueno, aquí. -Alzó una ceja, mirando alrededor. -¿Y tú? No tienes buena cara… -

-...Estoy bien… -Dijo Bruce, mirando de reojo a las numerosas cámaras.

Kal las instaló hace muy poco, cuando supo de las conversaciones entre las dos personas que más quería en este mundo. La primera, Bruce, por pura posesión y avaricia. Y la segunda, su prima Kara, por amor fraternal. Brother Eye, y por ende Kal, los espiaba, escuchaba y veía siempre.

-No lo pareces… -Kara arrugó la cara. Se había hecho muy amiga de Bruce en esos meses. Era el único que parecía tener sentido común allí.

-Estoy bien, Kara. -Repitió, frunciendo el ceño. -...Kal se ha ido a hablar con el presidente. -Bruce no podía hablar de otra cosa.

Literalmente. Cuando no vives, ni hablas, ni te relacionas con alguien más, no puedes hablar de nada más.

-Oh...¿De qué hablarán? -Preguntó Kara, pero en realidad, poco le importaba. Kal El ya no era su primo.

-No lo sé...No me ha dicho nada. -Bruce miraba el suelo. Sus ojos eran un fantasma del azul que hacía escasos meses brillaba intensamente.

-Ya veo… -Kara torció la boca. -Diana me ha dicho que...tal vez me sueltan dentro de poco. -

-¿Sí? -Bruce la miró, sorprendido. -¿Irás fuera? -

-Sí, al parecer necesitan más personal para misiones y eso… -Kara se sintió mal, pero lo dijo. -...Sí, es lo más seguro. -

Era cosa de Kal. Estaba arrebatándole algo más a Bruce. Esta vez, le estaba quitando a la única persona con la que hablaba.

-...Lo siento, Bruce. Lo siento mucho. -Kara tragó saliva. -Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. -

-Ya lo has hecho, Kara...No pasa nada. -Bruce apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. -Voy a acabar loco. Como Riddler...o peor...como Joker. -Dijo al final, con una mirada desolada.

-No digas eso, Bruce… -Kara frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

-Pero es la verdad, Kara...Me estoy volviendo loco. No hablo con nadie...Solo con Kal. Y...muchas veces ni siquiera quiere que hable. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. -Asintió deprisa, arrugando la cara. -¿Sabes cuántas noches llevo sin dormir?...Cada vez que consigo conciliar el sueño, tu primo me despierta para… -Se calló de repente, mirando a la chica.

-...Ya...sé...a lo que te refieres. -Kara desvió la mirada, incómoda y triste por el Gothamita.

-Creo que será lo mejor...Tal vez, cuando pierda la cabeza, todo me empiece a dar igual. Tal vez así empiece a descansar por fin. Necesito que esto pare… -Bruce tragó saliva, abrazándose las rodillas.

Kara lo contempló, profundamente arrepentida por haber permitido que su primo llegara a este planeta. Por haber contribuido a todo esto.

* * *

-...Dime que esto no es cierto. -Exigió Kal, mirando la pantalla mientras reproducía una y otra vez la conversación que habían tenido hoy su prima y Bruce.

-...No lo veo descabellado. -Debatió Black Adam, alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Y por qué iba a sentirse así?! Lo tiene todo en el mundo. Literalmente. -Le gritó obcecado.

-...Pregúntaselo a él. Yo no tengo ni idea. Tampoco me esforzaría mucho por...un simple humano, Kal. Hay cientos de miles. Millones en este mundo. Por uno más que pierda la cabeza, no pasará nada...Enciérralo en el psiquiátrico y lobotomízalo como con los otros. -Se encogió de hombros. No entendía la obsesión del kryptoniano por el adinerado de Gotham.

-Retira eso si no quieres que el lobotomizado seas tú… -Lo amenazó, mirándolo fijamente. -...¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? -

-No lo sé, Kal. No soy psiquiatra. Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de deshacerte de esa Quinn. -Alzó una ceja.

-¡Se supone que tienes súper inteligencia, Black Adam, sácala a relucir! -Le gritó cabreado por la parsimonia de él hacia Bruce.

-...Yo le daría más libertad. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Tiene que hablar con alguien más. -

-...Ya habla con vosotros. Y conmigo. -

-Pero eso no es suficiente...Y si lo piensas bien, si Bruce Wayne volviera a dirigir sus empresas...el Régimen ganaría unos jugosos ingresos extra. -Se le ocurrió de repente, sonriendo.

Kal lo miró fijamente, meditándolo, luego miró la imagen de las cámaras.

-Sí, ese es un buen punto…Aunque Bruce nunca llegó a dirigir sus empresas. -

-Bruce no las dirigirá, ¿no? Para eso estamos nosotros. -Le recordó, cruzándose de brazos.

-...Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, así se hará. -Dictaminó, saliendo de la sala principal para adentrarse por los pasillos hacia su habitación.

Si mal no recordaba, le había dicho a Bruce que le esperara en la bañera...Y esperaba encontrarlo justo ahí.

Por su parte, Bruce se miraba las manos mientras veía el agua fluir entre ellas. Estaba en la bañera de la habitación de Clark. Había reformado su cuarto cuando ganó la guerra contra Brainiac. Ahora parecía la habitación de Julio César. Todo era lujoso y grande. La bañera, por su parte, era blanca brillante, impoluta. Totalmente redonda y amplia. Casi parecía una piscina pequeña. En el mismo baño había una sauna y una ducha, igual de lujosas. Las luces del baño daban una iluminación cálida y acogedora, incitando a la lujuria con ellas. Aunque a Kal El no le hacían falta cuando se trataba de Bruce Wayne.

Bruce suspiró, apoyando la nuca en el borde de la bañera, sentado en ella, sus dedos estaban arrugados por el rato que llevaba ahí dentro. Kal se estaba retrasando, no era propio de él...Le habría surgido algo, suponía Batman.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido, convencido de que podía tomarse un baño para él solo, relajado y en la intimidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo y escultórico, bien definido y con un toque dorado del kryptoniano. Bruce lo miró de arriba a abajo, sin sonreír.

-Hola Bruce...¿me has echado de menos? -Susurró sonriendo, acercándose a la bañera.

-...Sí. -Mintió, agachando la cabeza, mirando el agua.

-Yo a ti también. -Se arrodilló al lado de la bañera, apoyando los brazos en el borde, delitándose con la imagen de Bruce en remojo, con pequeños montones de espuma flotando en la superficie.

-...¿Qué tal con el presidente? -Preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Bien, muy bien. Nos hemos entendido a la perfección. -Sonrió. -Casi no he tenido que amenazarlo, tiene unas hijas preciosas… -

Bruce lo miró esta vez, alerta y frunciendo el ceño. Kal frunció el ceño también, descifrando la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Estamos otra vez rebeldes? -Alzó una ceja, acercando la cara a la de él.

-No… -Negó deprisa, bajando la mirada.

-Yo creo que sí… -Movió una mano hasta situarla sobre el agua, luego la hundió, en busca de su pequeño tesoro.

Bruce arrugo la cara, agarrándose a los bordes con las manos y escabulléndose de su agarre, poniendo la cabeza recta para ver mejor lo que ocurría bajo la superficie. Kal encontró lo que buscaba, agarrándolo firmemente y sonriendo victorioso. Bruce ahogó un gemido, mordiéndose el labio y mirando de reojo a Kal.

-Bingo… -Canturreó feliz este, mirando fijamente a Bruce mientras empezaba a mover la mano sobre el eje del otro. -Vamos...déjame oírte bien. -Camufló una exigencia con un tono de sugerencia.

-Mh… -Bruce apretó los labios, ladeando la cabeza para desviar la mirada. No pensaba darle a Kal lo que quería. No después de que este le cruzara la cara así porque sí delante de todos.

Kal le dio un tirón sin improviso, que hizo gritar a Bruce, desfigurando la cara. Miró ligeramente asustado a Kal, que le sonrió de vuelta para luego seguir subiendo y bajando la mano.

-Quiero oír tu voz, Bruce...Venga… -Empezó a pedir entre dientes, cansándose de su reticencia.

Bruce respiraba acompasadamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo todo lo posible por cerrar la boca. Clark podía ver los músculos de su mandíbula cerrándose fuerte, contraídos. Frunció el ceño, empezando a cansarse de su actitud hacia él.

Alzó la otra mano, alcanzando la boca de Bruce. Introdujo su pulgar en la boca de él, chocando contra sus dientes. Lo desafió con la mirada, avisándole.

-...Bruce...Abre los dientes si no quieres perderlos… -Le dijo más suave de lo que quería, esto solo hizo que diera más miedo.

Bruce lo miró y abrió la boca temeroso, dejando pasar el dedo de Kal. Empezó a indagar en esa cueva caliente y húmeda que era la boca de Bruce. Apoyó el resto de la mano en su mentón, tirando hacia abajo levemente, lo suficiente como para abrirle la boca. Momentos después, gemidos desesperados empezaron a salir. Kal sonrió victorioso, complacido por los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

El baño pronto se llenó de humedad, cargando el ambiente y mezclándose con los gemidos de Bruce, que hacían eco entre las paredes del baño. Bruce se retorcía bajo la mano de Kal, lo estaba volviendo loco con esa velocidad y potencia a la que lo estaba sometiendo. No tardaría mucho en terminar si seguía así.

Y Kal era consciente de esto. Lo notaba en cada poro de Bruce. Sus pupilas dilatadas, las pulsaciones en su miembro cada vez más intensas, su corazón cada vez más acelerado, sus gemidos aumentando de intensidad...Era la mejor orquesta que había escuchado Kal en su vida.

-Córrete para mí, Bruce...Hazlo. Solo para mí. -Le pidió, notando como la saliva de Bruce empezaba a correrle por el dedo hacia abajo.

Su mano se movía a un ritmo sin igual sobre su eje, acaparándolo todo. Bruce cerró los ojos, concentrándose y agachando levemente la cabeza.

-¡No! -Le gritó Kal, frunciendo el ceño. -Mírame, Bruce. -Le exigió, demandando los cinco sentidos de él.

Bruce abrió los ojos, entornándolos y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse con la mirada fija en él. Escalofríos empezaron a recorrerle la espalda cuando el otro le devolvió una de las miradas más frías que había visto en su vida.

-Sí...Mírame, mira al dios que te está haciendo gritar y gemir… -Sonrió, abriéndole de nuevo la boca.

Bruce se desgarró la garganta por segunda vez en lo que iba de semana, golpeando la pared mientras llegaba al clímax de forma potente y abrasadora. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando el aire que le faltaba urgentemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida y su corazón se desbocaba, desatado y totalmente extasiado. Descansó la espalda en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos, agotado.

Kal lo contempló victorioso durante todo ese tiempo, viendo como Bruce luchaba contra sí mismo para seguir consciente. Todo había ido demasiado rápido para él. Seguramente alguien con súper velocidad como Barry hubiera aguantado más...Aunque no sería lo mismo que con el murciélago, ni por asomo.

Kal se levanta y se mete en la bañera junto a Bruce, suspira profundamente. Siempre se calma cuando sabe que Bruce está atado y bien atado a él. Pero siempre puede tenerlo más cerca. Agarra del brazo a Bruce y tira de él, juntándolo y haciendo que su cabeza repose en el pecho del kryptoniano. Kal sonríe, apoyando la cabeza en la pared mientras siente a Bruce estabilizarse entre sus brazos.

-...He oído tu conversación con Kara. -Le hace saber, pidiendo explicaciones.

Bruce lo daba por hecho. Traga saliva y vuelve a abrir la boca respirando normalmente de nuevo, sin decir nada. No hay nada más que decir, ya se lo ha dejado claro.

-...¿Por qué no me lo has dicho Bruce? -

-...Creía que era obvio, Kal. -Dice, dejándose caer sobre él, sin hacer fuerza ni intentar huir.

-No, no lo era. -Kal frunce el ceño, bajando la cabeza para mirarlo. -A partir de ahora, dirigirás empresas Wayne para nosotros...Así saldrás, si es que lo deseas tanto. -Desvió la mirada. No entendía por qué querría estar con alguien más.

Bruce abrió los ojos más, sorprendido. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Kal para sentarse sobre sus caderas y erguirse, mirándolo a la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejarás salir? -Preguntó atónito, con el comienzo de una sonrisa en la cara.

-...Sí. Irás del trabajo a mi cuarto, y de mi cuarto al trabajo. -Lo miró también...había olvidado cómo era Bruce cuando sonreía. Echaba de menos verle feliz, ver cómo se emocionaba por algo...por mínimo que fuera. Añoraba cuando Bruce expresaba una emoción que no fuera miedo o enfado.

-Vale vale...¿Cuándo empezaré? ¿Volveré a ver a Lucius y...a los demás? -Preguntó con cierta emoción.

-A Lucius solo, porque es el que dirige la empresa en realidad...Pero ya está. Los demás no están. -Kal seguía teniéndolos cautivos a saber donde. No podía permitirse una revuelta por parte de los murciélagos, podían ser capaces de raptar a Bruce y quitárselo.

-...Vale… -Bruce baja la cabeza. Al menos, ya es más de lo que tenía hace cinco minutos. -¿Podré ir solo? -

-...Sí. -Era una mentira. Un espejismo. Bruce nunca volvería a estar solo. Kal siempre tendría un ojo puesto en él.

-Vale… -Bruce articuló una leve sonrisa, con las manos sobre el pecho de Kal, apoyándolas suavemente para no caerse de encima de él.

Hacía tanto que Bruce no estaba tan tranquilo y en paz con él, meditó Kal mientras lo miraba pensar en sus propias cosas.

-...No quiero que se te olvide, Bruce. Sigues siendo mío. Y no quiero que nadie toque mi propiedad. -Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, con un tono severo.

-No, no...Solo soy tuyo. Yo voy a ir a trabajar. Solamente eso. -Asintió, mirándolo de reojo.

-Bien. Eso espero. -Achicó los ojos, escéptico. -No desaproveches esta oportunidad, Bruce. Podría ser la última vez que ves el sol si me fallas. -Le amenazó, con esa dictatorial y burda sonrisa en la cara.

Bruce lo miró, arrugando la cara después.

-Soy tuyo, Kal...No pienso irme con nadie. -Le recordó, asintiendo.

-Eso es...Justo eso. -Sonrió Kal complacido, poniendo una mano en su mentón. -¿Sabes lo que dice la prensa de ti?...No sé cómo se han enterado...pero me gusta lo que dicen. -

No. Claro que no lo sabía. Llevaba sin leer el periódico meses. No había escuchado nada de ningún sitio. Todo lo que sabía era porque lo había oído en las reuniones de la nueva liga, en las cuales ni siquiera podía intervenir. Era un escucha pasivo. Como en casi todo en su vida ahora mismo.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, bajando los ojos cuando se sintió presionado.

-Dicen que eres mi nuevo esclavo. Mi perrito faldero. Y yo, el único ser capaz de domar a Batman. Algunos incluso te han llamado "la nueva zarina del mundo actual". -Se rió animado, posando su otra mano en la cadera de Bruce, acariciándolo. -Me gusta ese mote. Es...apropiado. -Asintió, satisfecho.

Bruce tragó saliva, atormentado por sus palabras, que se le clavaban en la piel como cuchillas envenenadas y ardientes. Esas palabras dolían. No porque fueran mentira. Sino porque eran nada más y nada menos que la pura verdad. Y la verdad últimamente dolía tanto…

Verdades como las que no paró de repetir Luthor, año tras año. Y el mundo siguió sin hacerle caso. Él avisaba día tras día en periódicos y noticiarios. "Cuidado con Superman, nos condenará a todos antes de que nos demos cuenta", "Hay que controlar a Superman", "No podemos dejar que él nos controle a nosotros, o estaremos perdidos". Bueno, pues a día de hoy, la profecía se había cumplido. La humanidad estaba completamente condenada y perdida, en manos de Kal. Y nada ni nadie es capaz de pararlo.

-Bueno, mi zarina, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya… -Le dijo Kal, pasando su mano por el muslo de él. -No queremos que mañana Bruce Wayne tenga mala cara, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo… -Habló, acercando la cara a la de él. -Eres el compañero del emperador del mundo… -Sonrió victorioso.

Bruce se le quedó mirando, tragando saliva después.

-Sí...Me iré a dormir. -Concluyó, separando las manos y haciendo el intento de salir de la gran bañera.

-Pero antes… -Kal no lo soltó, agarrándole un muñeca. Bruce giró la cara para mirarlo. -Antes le darás a tu emperador lo que merece. -Exigió, con una mirada afilada, que heló la sangre de Bruce.

* * *

Nunca se acostumbraría a las agujetas que le producía Kal por las noches. Lo llevaba hasta tal extremo, que en cuanto terminaba con su papel activo, caía rendido en la cama, quedándose dormido hasta la mañana siguiente. Y cuando despertaba, Kal ya no estaba.

Esa mañana, vestido como hacía meses no lo hacía, con traje y peinado, se dirigía hacia las empresas Wayne, con Kal delante, marcando su camino y asegurándose de que Bruce no se desviaba de la senda que había marcado. Era increíble cómo le miraba la gente que se cruzaba con ellos. Muchos, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a Kal. Otros tantos, miraban con sonrisas cómplices o morbosas a Bruce, sabiendo lo que era antes y lo que era ahora. Pero lo importante es que la gente le tenía miedo a Kal y sentía pena por Bruce. Tal vez, él había sido quien más había perdido en todo esto. Hasta tal punto que ahora era un esclavo en su propio mundo. Hasta en su propia empresa. El pensamiento de Kal era sencillo. Coger a Bruce y llevarlo de una jaula; como era la Atalaya, a otra, que era la sede de Empresas Wayne.

-Vamos, Bruce. -Le ordenó, mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

Bruce aligeró el paso, arrugando la cara con el escozor que le carcomía en la zona de atrás, al sur en su cuerpo.

-¿Mi despacho sigue siendo el mismo? -Preguntó, situándose detrás de Kal mientras andaban por los pasillos del edificio.

-Todo sigue siendo lo mismo. Nada ha cambiado. -Sonrió Kal, con el traje de Superman, casi nunca se lo quitaba. A veces en la Atalaya, o cuando compartía su cuarto con Bruce.

"Todo ha cambiado", pensó Bruce, agachando la mirada. Se sentía como los esclavos egipcios que eran llevado a construir la gran pirámide para su faraón. De hecho, ayer le pegaron varios latigazos...Torció la boca al recordar esto último.

A Bruce no le gustaba el dolor. Lo odiaba. Lo repudiaba después de estar toda su vida sintiendo dolor. Pero a Kal le encantaba hacerle daño y oírlo gemir de dolor. Lo hacía parecer débil, le hacía sentir que dominaba a Bruce aún más. Que solo él podía ejercer esa presión y dolor sobre Bruce ahora.

-Tus subordinados están avisados...como te toquen un pelo, se las verán conmigo. -Le aviso, entrando al despacho.

-...No tenías por qué asustarlos, Kal. No me van a hacer nada. -Arrugó la cara, entrando también.

Allí dentro, se encontró con su viejo despacho. Todo estaba igual. El espacio amplio y limpio, los muebles negros de tubo de acero, el rincón con las sillas y la mesa. Al otro lado el conjunto de sofás y sillones con una mesa alargada de café...Y su gran escritorio, el que había pertenecido a su padre. Sonrió, pasando una mano por el escritorio hasta el ordenador. Luego se acercó a la gran pared de cristal frente a la puerta de entrada, bajo él, Gotham se seguía moviendo, haciendo su vida sin él.

Kal se situó detrás de Bruce, con una mano sobre su cadera.

-Siempre he querido hacértelo en tu despacho, ¿sabes? -Sonrió, mirándolo.

Bruce tenía los ojos fijos en la ciudad que tanto amaba, sin embargo, él mismo dejó de sonreír. Sabía lo que venía después de esa frase. Esa afirmación, que era una advertencia, un preámbulo a lo que se le avecinaba.

Y hubiese sido así, si Superman no hubiera recibido una llamada de última hora. En el momento justo, pues Kal estaba agarrando de la muñeca a Bruce, listo para empotrarlo contra su escritorio.

Kal bufó molesto, separándose de Bruce y aceptando la llamada.

-Kal. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Bruce lo miró de reojo, suspirando levemente y volviendo a mirar por el cristal. Con suerte, tendría unas horas solo.

-...Pues id vosotros. -Dijo más enfadado. -¡Id vosotros! -Repitió, haciendo tronar su voz, Bruce se encogió levemente, arrugando la cara. Le tenía un miedo atroz a ese tono de voz. Y Kal lo sabía. -...Decidle que espere. Kal El está ocupado con algo importante. Que espere. -Dijo hablando despacio, amenazador. Gruño, negando con la cabeza. -Voy a partirle las piernas a ese desgraciado. -Sentenció, cortando la llamada, volvió hasta Bruce. -Voy a tener que irme...El presidente tiene ganas de guerra parece ser. -

-...No mates a nadie. -Fue lo único que le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. -Por favor… -

Kal lo miró a los ojos, torciendo la boca. Después de unos segundos callado, habló.

-...Ya no tengo por qué recibir órdenes de nadie. -Negó con la cabeza, saliendo disparado de allí.

Bruce suspiró, temiéndose lo peor. Una vez que se vio solo, después de mucho tiempo y por fin fuera de la Atalaya, sonrió. Miró hacia abajo, contemplando la ciudad. Sonrió más...y lloró. Lloró en silencio, solo...y con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

Ir a la cafetería de su empresa...fue raro.

En la fila de comida, la cocinera le sirvió la comida, sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando se fue a sentarse, se sentó en una mesa entre la multitud...solo. Empezó a comer tranquilo, pero las miradas, cada vez más curiosas y mayores, estaban molestándole un poco. Había de todo; cuchicheos, gente mirándolo impresionada, alguna que otra risa...De todo. Algunas personas, pobres inocentes, hasta se acercaron a él.

-...¿Señor Wayne? -Preguntó una chica, sonriéndole.

Bruce la miró. Ella era el primer ser humano que veía en mucho tiempo.

-...Sí. Hola. -Le saludó, a mitad de comerse su sándwich. -Encantado...Sanders. -Leyó en su tarjeta identificatoria en la camisa.

-Quería darle las gracias...por luchar tanto tiempo por nuestra ciudad. Tanto de día...como de noche. -Dijo arrugando la cara.

-Oh...Gracias, no fue nada. -Asintió, desviando la mirada.

-¿Fue? Ya no...¿ya no es Batman? -Alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

-...Ya no se me permite ser Batman, Sanders. -Dijo, dando otro bocado a su comida.

-Vaya...Entiendo. -La chica empezó a atar cabos, con la imagen mental de Superman en la cabeza.

Bruce sintió varios flashes atacarlo, giró la cabeza para ver a varios cámaras y gente con el móvil haciéndole fotos indiscretamente. Les faltaba ir hasta él y robarle la comida en su cara.

-...Mañana saldré en los periódicos, supongo. -Comentó Bruce, mirando a la chica.

-Señor Wayne...casi todos los días sale en los periódicos. -Contestó Sanders, incómoda puesto que se había dado cuenta de que Bruce no sabía nada de cómo iban las cosas.

-...¿Por qué? -

-Porque era Batman, porque lleva tres meses sin aparecer por ningún lado y...porque se ha hecho pública su relación con Superman. De hecho, antes de que llegara usted han pasado un comunicado. -Asintió la chica, sacando su móvil y enseñándoselo.

Un teléfono...otra cosa a la que no tenía derecho a acceder.

Bruce leyó un e-mail. En este se decía textualmente "Bruce Wayne es propiedad de Superman, todo aquel que intervenga con él será severamente castigado. Abstenerse relacionarse con él. Lo mínimo posible". Bruce desorbitó los ojos leyendo esto, luego miró a la chica.

-¿Esto ha sido enviado a toda la empresa? -Preguntó atónito.

-Sí...Creía que...usted lo sabía, Señor. -Arrugó la cara, tragando saliva, palideciendo por momentos.

-No...no sabía nada. -Comentó cabizbajo. Soltó el sándwich que le quedaba, estaban dándole arcadas.

-...Lo siento, Señor. -Admitió la chica, cogiendo el móvil y guardándolo.

-¿Y por qué me estás hablando? -Preguntó mirándola de nuevo. -Si Kal se entera… -

-Lo sé. -Le cortó ella, mirando a los lados, como si lo pudiera ver venir. -Pero alguien tenía que agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Y por el mundo. Y si tenía que ser yo...lo sería. Llevo en esta empresa diez años...siempre lo he admirado. Y cuando supe que usted era...bueno, el murciélago, lo admiré aún más. -Sonrió la chica.

-...Muchas gracias, Sanders. -Le sonrió también. Por fin alguien le sonreía sinceramente.

-De nada Señor Wayne...Y de nuevo, siento por lo que está pasando ahora. Nadie se merece esto...pero usted lo merece menos todavía. -Asintió, para después irse.

Bruce la miró irse, suspirando. Los flashes no dejaron de dispararse en toda la comida. Cuando fue a salir del comedor, las cámaras se echaron hacia atrás, dejando de disparar. Y era raro...porque los periodistas no querían hacerles preguntas.

-...¿No vais a preguntarme nada? Ya que me habéis estado molestado durante toda mi comida… -Alzó una ceja, acercándose a ellos.

-Oh...No podemos entrevistarlo, Señor Wayne. -Dijo uno de ellos, susurrando. Bruce alzó una ceja. -Superman ya ha hecho desaparecer a dos de los nuestros...Y varios más en otros sitios y agencias. Tenemos terminantemente prohibido hablar con usted o...hacerle preguntas. -Asintió deprisa.

-¿Pero fotos sí? -Arrugó la cara, mirándolo.

-...Superman no sabe quién ha hecho esas fotos, después de todo… -Se encogió de hombros. -Y de fotos no nos ha dicho nada. -Se giró, dejando de hablar con él.

Bruce bajó la mirada, torciendo la boca. Eso estaba propasándose demasiado...No sabía si iba a poder sobrellevarlo, porque parecía que cada vez iba a peor.

* * *

-Hay que ayudarlo, Hal...No podemos dejarlo así. Es nuestro amigo. -Dijo Barry, frunciendo el ceño en la sala principal de la Atalaya.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, Barry...No todavía. -Arrugó la cara, inseguro.

-¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo mate? ¿Cuando ya sea demasiado tarde? -Preguntó, poniéndose de pie, indignado.

-No lo va a matar...Kal nunca… -Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Kal nunca mataría?...Ha exterminado a más personas en este último año de las que puedo recordar, Hal. Tendría una condena a muerte si se rigiera por los estatutos de la constitución. -Le explicó Barry acercándose a él.

-Ya pero nunca lo mataría a él...Ya lo hubiera hecho si fuera así. -Intentó convencerse así mismo, tragando saliva.

-Habrá un día en el que se le irá la mano, no medirá bien su fuerza, no se dará cuenta...Y lo matará. Y entonces nadie podrá pararlo...literalmente, nadie. -

-...Hay que esperar, Barry...Ahora mismo, si intentamos algo, los que moriremos seremos nosotros. -Hal articuló con las manos. -Estamos atados tío, no podemos hacer nada. -

-¿Hacer el qué? -Cuestionó alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos se pusieron rectos, su sangre se heló y su corazón pareció detenerse por unos instantes. Se giraron para mirar a Wonder Woman, que alzaba una ceja mientras los examinaba, escéptica.

-La fiesta sorpresa de Kal. -Dijo rápidamente Flash, cómo no.

Hal arrugó la cara, mirándolo de reojo. Luego sonrió.

-¿Es su cumpleaños?… -Frunció el ceño.

-Sí. ¿No? Yo creía que sí… -Flash desvió la mirada, pensativo.

-Pues espero que sí tío, porque como te digo, estamos atados a esa fecha… -Repitió Hal hablando en un tono más fuerte de lo normal, mirándolo.

-A ver, yo creía que era esa fecha, ¿vale? -Frunció el ceño. Casi parecía que se estaba enfadando de verdad con Hal. -Diana, ¿tú sabes si es ahora? Más o menos… -Le sonrió.

-...No lo sé… -Diana ladeó la cabeza, mirándolos, todavía dubitativa. -Se lo preguntaré...¿por qué? ¿Estabais haciéndole una fiesta? -Preguntó en tono de burla.

-¿Eh?...Sí, sí, una fiesta increíble. Con globos y piñata… -Flash sonrió, moviendo los brazos en el aire. -Ahí colgaremos la piñata. -

-Mh, me gusta el sitio. -Sonrió Hal, cruzándose de brazos.

Diana resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-...A Kal no le gustan esa cosas...Son muy...de humanos. -Dijo torciendo la boca, con un poco de asco en su tono.

-Uh...¡pero si será muy divertida! Tú pregúntale a ver qué te dice. -Asintió deprisa el velocista.

-...Lo haré. Pero poneos a trabajar. Hay cosas que hacer… -Los miró una última vez y después se fue por donde había venido.

Hal y Barry se miraron fijamente, suspirando profundamente después. Esa mentira les podría haber salvado la vida, a los dos.

* * *

Bruce respiraba despacio sobre el pecho de Kal, agotado después de que este hubiera tenido su ronda típica antes de irse a dormir. Reposaban sobre la gran cama señorial de Kal, en la Atalaya, aunque de nada servía tanto espacio si Kal siempre se pegaba a Bruce para dormir. Cerró los ojos unos momentos para intentar reponer fuerzas, puede que dentro de diez minutos volviera a producirse otra ronda. Aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a aguantar consciente después de esa.

-...¿Qué tal en la oficina? -Preguntó Superman, mirándolo. No recibió respuesta. -Bruce… -Gruñó, meneándolo.

Este dio un respingo, emitiendo un pequeño gemido, asustado y abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Se había quedado durmiendo. Miró a Kal y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando.

-Que qué tal en la oficina. -Repitió molesto Kal.

-...Bien. He retomado contratos y clientes...aunque la empresa seguía dando sus frutos. Tendremos más ingresos con el tiempo si sigo ayudando a la junta. -Asintió despacio, pestañeando de vez en cuando. Estaba deseando poder dormirse.

-Bien. -Dijo Kal satisfecho. -...No he matado al presidente. -Le dijo suavemente, mirando de reojo a Bruce.

Este hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo, luego, Bruce puso algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-...Gracias, Kal. -

-No lo he hecho por ti. Estados Unidos necesita un presidente, y puesto que a este ya lo tengo bajo control...Me ahorro tiempo y dinero si no lo mato. -Razonó, pero solo quería volver a ser capaz de complacer a Bruce.

-...Gracias de todas formas. Sabes que es importante para mi. Así que te lo agradezco. -Las comisuras de Bruce se levantaron y este suspiró tranquilo.

-Estoy intentando no matar a nadie. -Dijo entonces, como añadido, cuando Bruce desvió la mirada de él. Si por Kal fuera obligaría a Bruce a que solo lo mirara a él. Estaba celoso incluso cuando Bruce desviaba su atención hacia su entorno, con algo tan simple como la ropa que se ponía o la ropa que tenía. Lo quería todo de él.

Bruce lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos entornados, ofreciéndole a Kal lo que tanto quería. Tragó saliva y lo abrazó del cuello, esta vez sí, Bruce sonrió. Una sonrisa calmada y sincera. Seguida de unas lágrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera hizo ruido mientras lloraba.

Kal lo observó, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. No dejaba de examinar sus ojos, que ahora mismo eran mares en tempestad, ahogándose en el propio oleaje que ellos habían creado. Abrió la boca levemente, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Bruce se acercó más a él, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara en el cuello del otro. Temblaba ligeramente.

Kal movió las manos, temblorosas también, hasta que se posaron suavemente sobre la espalda del hombre, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

¿Era eso? ¿Había roto al murciélago? ¿Por fin lo había roto?...¿Y por qué se sentía tan mal por ello? Fue esto lo que se propuso, ¿no? Doblegarlos a todos. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ahí entraba Bruce. Pero Bruce no era como todos los demás...por eso lo retenía con él. Bruce era persistente, perseverante y terco hasta la médula...¿Significaba esto que había llegado a esa médula metafórica? ¿Había terminado con el último eslabón de defensa de ese débil planeta?

No...no podía ser. No podía haber roto a Bruce. No a Bruce. No le había hecho tanto daño.

¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en años, Kal El, último hijo de Krypton, sintió miedo. Miedo de verdad. ¿Cómo había podido romper ya a Bruce?...Suponía que iba a durar varios años hasta que esto pasara. Hasta que se derrumbara por completo ante él. Pero claro...Bruce Thomas Wayne seguía siendo un humano. Los humanos se rompen fácilmente.

Aunque este humano era diferente.

Bruce dejó aún más impactado a Kal cuando empezó a besarle el cuello, subiendo poco a poco por su barbilla, dejando besos por donde pasaba. Kal alzó las cejas, mirándolo de reojo, haciéndolo hacer por una vez. También sintió la respiración acelerada y profunda de Bruce sobre su piel, rebotando contra ella. Alcanzó su boca y metió su lengua, explorando bien la boca del otro.

-Bésame… -Le pidió, mirándolo, separándose momentáneamente para después seguir con el beso, cada vez más desesperado. Kal permaneció inmovil, observando a Bruce. -Bésame Kal… -Suplicó, encogiéndose y apoyando las rodillas a los costados de él, con las manos en sus mejillas. -Bésame… -Repitió. Las lágrimas no pararon de caer, ni siquiera mientras lo besaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó, sin ningún sentimiento en absoluto, mirándolo calculadoramente. Su corazón era un iceberg.

-Te estoy besando...y quiero que tú me beses también. -Arrugó la cara, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y por qué me besas ahora? -Encogió la cara, como molesto con la afirmación.

-...Porque te quiero. Porque...te quiero besar. -Bruce desvió la mirada, sin saber la razón por la que Kal no le correspondía.

-¿Que me quieres?...¿Tú? ¿A mí? -Preguntó, alzando las cejas. Luego se rió a carcajadas. -No me jodas. -

Kal hizo un movimiento brusco, se colocó sobre Bruce, apresándolo bajo él, sujetándole las muñecas y acercando su cara a él, examinándolo de cerca.

-Te quiero, Kal...Déjame quererte… -Le pidió, tragando saliva, con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Bruce estiró la cabeza, volviendo a chocar los labios con los suyos. Kal, sin embargo, se separó, rompiendo el pegajoso beso. Hacía meses que Bruce no estaba así.

-Estás jugando conmigo, Bruce. No soy tonto. -Sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-No lo estoy...Te quiero de verdad. Eres mi único gran amor, Kal. Solo te quiero a ti...Y te quiero con toda mi alma. -Expresó, con más lágrimas resbalándose sobre su cara.

Kal observó a Bruce expresarse como nunca lo había hecho. Luego sonrió feliz.

-Está bien...te demostraré todo mi amor también. -Le dijo suavemente.

Todo cambio cuando Kal se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, girando a Bruce y apretando su rostro contra el colchón duramente. Bruce cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Pero lo aceptaría.

Aceptaría todo lo que le diesen. Aceptaría todo lo que le diera él.

Durante toda la noche se oyeron gritos desgarradores de dolor, que provenían de la garganta del murciélago, claro.

Pero a Bruce ya no le importaría. Había estado meditándolo. Había tenido todo el día para hacerlo, en la soledad de su despacho, después de todo lo que había descubierto en la cafetería.

No volvería a hablar con nadie, en lo que le quedaba de vida seguramente.

Solamente tenía a Kal. Todo lo que tenía era a él. Solamente a él.

Así que su mente hizo un "clic", y se autoconvenció así mismo.

Lo amaría. Locamente si hiciera falta para sobrevivir. Si hiciera falta para recibir menos dolor y humillaciones. Su mente se iría, ya no hacía falta. No iba a necesitar pensar nunca más.

Solo lo necesitaba a él. Él era su mundo a partir de ahora. Todo giraba en torno a él. Esa sería su religión. Su razón para..."vivir".

Si solamente podría relacionarse con él, así sería. Se volvería sumiso, diría que sí a todo. "Sí, Señor", como sabía que le gustaba a Kal. Sería su puta barata si es lo que Kal deseaba. Sería lo que quisiera él que fuera. Haría de todo para complacerlo, y más.

Durante un momento...Un mínimo atisbo de lucidez que tuvo dentro de su cabeza, la imagen de Harley con Joker le vino a la mente. Ahora él mismo sería su Harley. Su zarina. Aquel que lo acompañaría a todos lados. Lo seguiría hasta la muerte. Y se tiraría del puente más alto sin pensarlo si eso le pedía que hiciera.

Su mente se lo gritó, a la desesperada. Tenía razón...Solo iba a tener a Kal para el resto de la vida, así que sería mejor que lo aceptara.

Todo. Sin importar qué. Todo sería aceptado, digerido, hasta agradecido.

El precio era alto...Su mente. Su cabeza bien amueblada.

Su alma.

Todo eso iba a desaparecer.

Pero sería feliz.

¿Lo sería? Lo tenía que ser. No había preguntas posibles. No había espacio para la duda. Kal no le preguntaba las cosas. Se las exigía, se las demandaba como órdenes que eran hacia él. Así que sería feliz, sin lugar a duda.

Así sería Bruce Wayne a partir de ahora.

Sumiso, inerte, sin voluntad propia…

Feliz.

Con alguien que amaba a su lado. Protegiéndolo, cuidando de él.

Custodiándolo.

Como una reliquia en una urna. Expuesta para que todo el mundo la vea, pero nadie la toque. Solo Kal. Solo él. Inalcanzable. Intocable. Así lo había pedido Kal. Así se haría. Como era todo a partir de ahora.

Solo él.

Él y Bruce.

Él y su juguete.

A Kal se le erizó el vello de los brazos cuando, después de destrozar a Bruce esa noche, por segunda vez, este lo abrazó del cuello. Susurró en su oído, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te amo, Kal. Te amo tanto, mi Señor… -Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Miró a Bruce, que después de susurrar esto, cayó rendido. Por agotamiento más que nada.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo. Bruce había caído. Para siempre. Ya no sería él. Solo sería el bonito, perfecto y callado Bruce Wayne, al servicio del Régimen. Al lado de su Amo y Señor.

Kal no sabía si estaba satisfecho con la idea, a pesar de que llevaba años soñando con ella.

* * *

Las botas de Superman resonaban por los pasillos de la Atalaya. Temibles, potentes, seguros...Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para recibirlo cuando hizo acto de aparición. Luego se sentaron, saludándolo firmemente.

A un lado del sillón de Kal, con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y la cabeza agachada, Bruce Wayne esperaba callado.

Durante toda la reunión este no abrió la boca. Ni siquiera se movió un ápice. Como un robot esperando instrucciones.

Barry miró a Hal de reojo. En su mirada estaba implícito lo que ya avecinó el otro día "Cuando queramos hacer algo, será demasiado tarde". Bueno...era demasiado tarde.

Bruce había caído a un pozo del que no iba a volver a salir. Flash y Hal habían llegado muy muy tarde. Le habían fallado a Bruce, como habían fallado al resto del planeta. Y estar presente en el denigrante trato que Kal le estaba brindando a su murciélago convertido en perro, no estaba mejorando las cosas.

-Bruce nos está consiguiendo dinero...Pronto nos podremos financiar nosotros solos. ¿Verdad, Bruce? -Sonrió Kal, mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, Señor. -Respondió él, sin levantar la cabeza.

El tono de su voz, impasible, les heló la sangre a todos los presentes. La culpa recayó sobre sus consciencias y más que uno tragó saliva duramente.

-Pronto nosotros seremos el gobierno de este planeta. -Corrigió Black Adam, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, pero no corramos riesgos...Hay que ir poco a poco. -Aconsejó Diana, mirándolo.

-Bueno...no tenemos prisa, ¿verdad Bruce? Tenemos toda la vida… -Le sonrió, acariciándole la nuca.

-Sí, Señor. Toda la vida. -Repitió, asintiendo.

-Bien. -Kal movió la mano hasta bajarla para coger algo.

Cuando lo agarró y tiró, Bruce se giró hacia él, ladeando la cabeza. Hal y Barry desorbitaron los ojos, hasta Diana lo hizo por unos momentos. Y es que ver esa correa de cadenas, gruesa y de acero en las manos de Kal, la misma que iba hasta una especie de collar en el cuello de Bruce, apretándoselo, fue algo difícil de asimilar.

-Dejadnos solos...Bruce tiene trabajo que hacer. -Sonrió, tirando de la correa hacia él y haciendo que Bruce se tuviera que agarrar a las rodillas de Kal, sujetándose para no darse en la cabeza contra el sillón de este. -Ya sabes qué hacer… -Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, tirando de la correa para que acercara su cara a la entrepierna de este.

-Sí, Señor. -Asintió Bruce. -Gracias, Señor… -Dijo después.

A los demás les faltó tiempo para salir de allí por patas, totalmente espantados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había empezado lo grotesco.

Lo grotesco no había hecho más que empezar. Kal acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora de los horrores que iba a cometer. Y Bruce acababa de cerrar su mente, para no tener que vivir conscientemente todo lo que sabía se le iba a venir encima. Lo decidió en un instante. Si Kal no lo iba a lobotomizar, lo haría él mismo. Se desconectaría del mundo, le diría "adiós". Esperaba, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que fuera un "hasta siempre"...

...y no un "hasta luego".

Porque si fuese así, entonces no solo tendría que deshacerse de su consciencia.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué más decir sobre este fic? Quería explorar el lado oscuro que se ve de Clark en los juegos de Injustice. Sobre todo el de la parte final del Injustice 2 del "final malo" o el final de Kal-El. Así que eso es, cómo habría quedado el mundo después. Y sobre todo Bruce bajo la influencia y presión de Kal. Sé que no es algo que se suela ver por parte de Superman, una actitud tan totalitaria y sádica, pero por eso mismo lo quería escribir. Quería ver cómo sería esa versión de Superman y cómo se lo tomaría el moralista de Bruce. La idea nació justamente sobre ese concepto; el súper héroe convirtiéndose en súper villano. Todo lo contrario a "_De vacaciones en la batcueva_", donde el súper villano se cambia al lado de los _chicos buenos. _He explorado este concepto mediante pinceladas pequeñas en ese mismo fic, pero quería dedicarle algo aparte, para descontextualizarlo de la historia principal y darle una mayor relevancia. Y esto ha salido. No estoy muy conforme con el resultado, pero quería ver qué tal me apañaba con estos géneros. Al menos ha sido interesante explorarlos.

Sé que el final es un poco pobre, por su brevedad, pero quería un final abierto y chocante. No saber hasta donde puede llegar Kal con el pobre Bruce, puesto que eso también es parte de la historia. Cada uno/a que saque sus conclusiones.

En cuanto al fanfic principal, decir que continuará claro, esto es solo un descanso para cambiar un poco de aires.

Espero que os haya gustado, o que por lo menos no os hayáis aburrido. ¡Hasta pronto y gracias si habéis llegado al final!


End file.
